The present invention relates to feeding signatures to a hopper of a binding line, and more particularly, to a signature hopper loader apparatus and method for delivering signatures in a shingled stream to the hopper.
A typical binding operation utilizes multiple hoppers or packer boxes, each of which receives signatures from a supply. The hoppers deliver signatures to a binding line on which complete books of gathered signatures are carried to a location for further processing to complete the binding process.
Signature hopper loaders are typically used to deliver signatures to the hopper. The advantages of automatically supplying signatures to the hopper, as opposed to manual loading of the hoppers, are well known. The signature hopper loaders receive a log of signatures at one end, and through a series of conveyors, deliver a shingled stream of signatures to the hopper.
The invention provides for an improved signature hopper loader apparatus for feeding signatures to a hopper of a binding line. An advantage of the present invention is the ability to feed signatures to the hopper using a minimum number of conveyor sections. The signature hopper loader preferably includes two conveyor sections. Another advantage of the signature hopper loader of the present invention is that the second conveyor section is comprised of an incline portion and a nose portion, both of which are pivotally adjustable to deliver a shingled stream of signatures horizontally to the hopper, even with variations in the height of the hopper.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved signature hopper loader apparatus and method for loading hoppers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signature hopper loader with a minimum number of conveyor sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signature hopper loader with just two conveyors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signature hopper loader that is adjustable to deliver signatures to hoppers of varying-elevation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arcuate chain guide in conjunction with one of the conveyors of the signature hopper loader to aid in the shingling of the signatures.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.